


Lollipop

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [17]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Possessive Namjoon, Smut, teasing reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Your boyfriend wasn't paying attention to you in your time of need, so you decided to make him pay attention, and maybe some of his friends in the process, and all it would take would be a few licks on a cherry lollipop.





	Lollipop

The cold tile from the bathroom sent shivers down your spine as you looked over your shoulder at your boyfriend who had just pinned you there.

“You love licking that lollipop don’t you?” he growls as he pulls your hair to make you look at him as much as you can, the action making you whimper.

“Yes,” you whisper, a wide smile spreading across your face, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

Namjoon paused as he looked you up and down, his eyes landing back on you as he let go of you “Car. Five minutes.” he grunts out as he exits the stall not waiting for your reply.

Smirking you straighten your hair out, excited that you finally got him to snap after hours of teasing him as he talked to his friends, ignoring you.

 

Slipping out to his car you leaned against it, waiting for him as his figure slowly approached you. His brows furrowed in irritation as he unlocked the backseat door and glanced up at you.“Get in.”

Not wasting any time you slipped into the backseat, ready for what awaited you as soon as the door closed.

Namjoon wasted no time getting in after you, slamming the door shut and locking the doors, before turning to you, his eyes scanning your body once more before he smirked.

“You really think I'm going to let you get away with what you did?” he grits his teeth “by giving you exactly what you want?”

Smirking you were happy he had fallen into your trap “it’s not my fault you give in so easy Namjoon.”

“Is that so?” he mumbles as he leans over to you, grabbing your chin so you look him dead in the face. “I want to watch you fuck yourself.”

Eyes wide you pushed him away “What! Are you serious that’s-”

“That’s your punishment, take it or leave it, I’m tired of you teasing me in public just because you can’t wait for me to finish, if your so damn needy, fuck yourself,” he growled as he leaned back against the seat, angling himself so he could see you better, fingers tapping on the door impatiently.

“I-ugh you douche bag,” you grumble as you slowly raise the bottom of your already short skirt.

“Only when you tease me kitten, not get to work we don’t have all day,” he whispered as he licked his lips, watching as your fingers begin to skim over your bundle of nerves, small whimpers leaving your lips.

“Namjoon, please,” you groan out as you leaned against the seat, wanting his touch instead of your own.

“Nope, this is your punishment kitten, if you cum with your own fingers and behave for the rest of the evening then maybe I will let you lick something other than that lollipop.”

Moans spilled from your lips as you glanced over at him, anger pushing you to finish so you could get what you really wanted.

“Good girl, keep going you have a lot of work to do to make up for your behavior in there.”


End file.
